Helen Bernarht
by Miss Danette Vanille
Summary: Helen est une ancienne hacker embauchée par Mycroft pour échapper à la prison.Un jour, elle rencontre Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective qui n'est d'autre que le frère de son patron. Au premier abord, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec cet homme mais elle va se retrouvée contrainte de vivre sous le même toit que lui et l'aider à résoudre des crimes.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fiction sur Sherlock, si tout se passe bien, j'en ferai des suites mais pour l'instant, je commence l'histoire. Elle se passe un bon bout de temps après la fin de la saison 3. Il n'y a que le personnage d'Helen qui m'appartient ainsi que d'autres que je créerai après, sinon le reste des personnages appartiennent une parti à la série et une partie à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Chapitre 1:**

D'après ce qu'indiquait son Ice Watch, elle attendait dans ce petit bureau sombre depuis plus d'une heure maintenant avec pour seul compagnie , un portrait d'Elisabeth II dans sa jeunesse vêtue d'une cape sombre et ornée de ce qui semblaient être des ornements d'on ne sait quoi.

La femme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés qui avait toujours le nez collé à son smartphone lui avait dit que son patron n'allait pas tarder, pas tarder à se faire attendre.

Il lui serait insupportable d'attendre une heure en plus à ne rien faire , surtout si on lui a confisqué son sac où elle rangeait toutes ses affaires et en particuliers son smartphone, sa tablette et son ordinateur portable avant de la laisser entrer et qu'on ne l'autorisait même pas à se lever de sa chaise afin de parcourir les alentours.

Elle espérait que Susan ne sache jamais dans quelle situation elle s'est mise, elle avait vraiment pas besoin de ses remarques désobligeantes.

Enfin le fameux patron entra muni de documents qui devait forcément la concerner.

C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, grand ,avec un peu de bide. Son crâne était garni de cheveux châtains aussi clairs que son assistante qui commençaient à disparaître, petit à petit, par une petite calvitie et avait les narines de son nez plutôt gonflés.

Ce qui frappait chez cet homme c'était son visage imperturbable et son regard gris perçant qui laissaient deviner à quiconque le rencontrant que s'il y avait bien un homme qui ne fallait pas prendre pour un pigeon c'était bien celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il était vêtu comme on pouvait parfaitement imaginer venant d'un parfait britannique, costume trois pièces, mouchoir soigneusement plié dans la poche avant du blazer, montre à gousset et parapluie à la main tout comme Mary Poppins.

L'homme s'approcha de son bureau où l'attendait la jeune femme qui l'avait fait venir et alla s'asseoir à son fauteuil.

"Mlle Helen Bernarht je présume?"Demanda-t-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre tout en déposant son document sur la table.

"Si on prononce bien le _"t"_ dans Bernarht, oui c'est moi"Répondit l'intéressée qui ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par cet individu.

"Appelez moi Mr Holmes."Lui dit-il

"D'accord.."

Tout en feuilletant le dossier avec la plus grande attention, le dénommé Mr Holmes s'amusa à jeter des coup d'oeil sur la jeune femme devant lui qui le regardait dans l'attente de quelque chose tout en se craquant les doigts, un tique qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

"Je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins Mlle Bernarht"Annonça-t-il " je vous ais fais venir ici.."

"A cause de Jeremy Morris qui a cité mon nom et ceux d'autres personnes, je sais! "Lui coupa Helen légèrement irritée.

"Effectivement"Affirma Mr Holmes" Mr Morris refuse de devoir payer sa peine tout seul, il a donc préféré vous dénoncer, en échange d'une peine moins lourde que prévue."

"Bien sûr l'occasion était beaucoup trop belle pour ne pas la saisir"

"Mr Morris ne sera condamné que de deux ans de prison et d'une amende de quelques milliers de livres sterling au lieu des trois années prévues, mais vous, je vous fait, à la place d'une condamnation, une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser Mlle Bernarht."

A ces mots,la jeune femme ouvrit très grand ses yeux, se demandant bien ce que ce Mr Holmes a à lui proposer qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser.

"Et pourquoi ne pas l'offrir à Jeremy cette fameuse offre, c'est quant même lui qui vous a piraté après tout?"Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que vous êtes une bien plus intéressante que lui Mlle Bernarht"Répondit Mr Holmes en feuilletant le dossier "D'après ce que je peux voir dans son rapport vous concernant, vous avez déjà dans votre _"tableau de chasse"_ comme vous aimez tant l'appeler,beaucoup de casinos en ligne, énormément de site internet de différents groupes politiques et de différentes sectes,pas mal de comptes de personnalités publics, une dizaine de sociétés anonymes et vous les avez pirater en usurpant l'idendité de différentes personnes dans le monde!"

"C'est en partie grâce à ça que je me suis jamais fait prendre avant Mr Holmes."Dit Helen en laissant échapper un petit sourire satisfait"J'aurais très bien pu rester champêtre toute ma vie en continuant à agrandir mon tableau de chasse en appliquant toujours la même méthode que d'habitude, ou presque, si ce Judas de Jeremy ne s'était pas fait bêtement repérer."

"Oh mais moi je lui en suis reconnaissant de sa bavure!"Se moqua l'homme devant elle"sinon je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de vous inviter ici dans mon humble bureau."

Helen se mit à faire un discret rire jaune en entendant le mot "inviter",qui était assez joli comme euphémisme si elle comparait à la manière dont elle a été amenée ici.

Initialement, elle se trouvait à Bruxelles en Belgique , là où elle avait passé les huit premières années de sa vie,pour un week-end.

Alors qu'elle était en train de dormir dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle occupait, elle avait été brusquement réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Pensant naivement que c'était la femme de ménage, elle l'ouvrit et vit, à son plus grand étonnement, deux hommes ,britanniques en vu de leur accent,entrer, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, dans la chambre afin de préparer son bagage tout en lui exigeant de se dépêcher de s'habiller car elle devait se rendre immédiatement dans le jet pour l'Angleterre sans qu'on lui explique pourquoi. Ce ne fut que durant le vol que l'un des deux hommes avait fini par lui expliquer qu'une connaissance à elle avait citer son nom lors de l' interrogatoire de cette dernière. Elle comprit très vite que c'était Jeremy Morris car la seul connaissance à ne pas savoir assumer seul ses actes c'était lui.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans le bureau d'un membre des Services Secrets du Gouvernement Britannique vêtue d'un grand t-shirt Batman en guise de pyjama,de pantoufles à têtes de pandas, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux ainsi que des cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle était vraiment sous son meilleur jour en bref.

Tout en se retenant d'allonger sa tête sur le bureau pour s'endormir, la jeune femme refixa Mr Holmes et lui demanda sur un ton involontairement blasé.

"Quelle est donc votre offre et pourquoi je serais susceptible de l'accepter?"

"Je vous propose de travailler pour moi Mlle Bernarht, vos compétences seront d'une grande utilité, pour une fois dans votre vie."

"Vous savez faire contrôler les cameras de surveillance et les cabines téléphoniques Mr Holmes"Lui fit remarqué Helen en haussant les sourcils"vous n'avez pas besoin d'un hacker, vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seule."

"Bravo pour cette observation"Déclara l'homme avec sarcasme"mais votre travail ne consistera pas à plus que de simples manipulations Mlle Bernarht."

"En quoi ça consiste alors?"

L'homme posa devant elle un papier qui semblait être un contrat déjà signé par lui et qui ne demandait qu'à être signé par elle.

"Lisez et signez!"Lui exigea-t-il.

"Si je refuse de signer que m'arrive t-il?"Lui demanda la jeune femme.

"Vous encourrez une peine de plusieurs années de prison et devrez payer une amende de centaine de milliers de livres sterling pour piratage informatique et usurpation d'identité. Faites donc votre choix Mlle Bernarht, travaillez pour moi ou allez en prison."

Tout en soupirant d'exaspération, Helen prit la feuille, la lit de la première à la dernière ligne et fini par dire à l'homme devant elle.

"Est ce que vous pourriez me passer un stylo s'il vous plait?"

Mr Holmes lui passa un stylo et regarda la jeune femme signer le contrat et le lui rendre avec satisfaction.

"Mes félicitations Mlle Bernarht"Déclara-t-il"vous avez pris la meilleure décision et vous ne la regretterez pas."


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre.Là il va y avoir LA RENCONTRE que vous attendez tous.

 **Chapitre 2:**

"Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fais venir Mycroft?"

Sherlock Holmes savait parfaitement pourquoi son frère aîné l'avait fait venir dans son bureau. Il était assis près du bureau de Mycroft , les jambes et les bras croisés tout en râlant comme un gamin à qui on a obligé de venir voir sa mamie.

"Ca ne sert à rien de te répondre petit frère"Lui répondit Mycroft "tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'ais fais venir ."

"J'étais en train de travailler sur une affaire et tu viens me déranger" Rétorqua le détective consultant.

"L'affaire sur la riche veuve empoisonnée?"Lui dit son frère en laissant échapper un petit sourire "Cela saute aux yeux que son gendre a fait exprès de mal préparé le sashami en fugu, c'est quant même un ancien cuisinier étoilé spécialiste de plats exotique. Tu peux donc classer cette affaire et t'occuper de celle que je vais te confier à présent."

Même si il ne supportait pas de voir son frère avoir raison sur quelque chose, Sherlock consentit à l'écouter.

"Très bien"Lui dit-il "explique moi cette affaire , qu'on en finisse!"

L'aîné des frères Holmes , qui était initialement assis dans son fauteuil, se mit debout tout en se penchant contre la table, les yeux fiés sur Sherlock.

"Je vais vite te faire un cours résumé du cas et après on va dans la salle d'informatique pour plus de détails."Commença-t-il à expliquer.

"Fais "Répondis son frère.

"Tout ce que je peux te dire actuellement c'est que ça concerne les familles de trois députés et que la réputations de ces derniers qui est en jeu."

"Pas d'affaires futiles Mycroft je t'en prie!" S'exaspéra le détective consultant qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

Au moment où son frère allait lui préciser que l'affaire était loin d'être futile, Anthea, son assistante toqua doucement à la porte pour le prévenir qu'il était plus que temps d'aller à la fameuse salle d'informatique.

"Elle vous attend."Ajouta-elle.

"Bien"Déclara Mycroft

Il tourna sa tête vers son jeune frère et lui ordonna de se lever et de le suivre jusqu'à la salle d'informatique en lui expliquant qu'il saura un peu plus sur le cas là bas.

Le détective ,tout en soupirant d'exaspération, consentit de suivre son frère aîné ainsi que l'assistante de ce dernier jusqu'à cette fameuse salle d'informatique dont ils tiennent tant.

Ils leur fallu plus de treize minutes et quarante-quatre secondes où ils devaient prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à trois étages au dessus et parcourir un long couloir pour enfin arriver à destination.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte tout à fait banale avec comme on pouvait le supposer, une pancarte où il était écrit _"Salle d'informatique_ ".

"Elle sait qu'on est là"Déclara Anthea , le nez collé à son téléphone.

"Rien n'empêche de frapper!"Dit Sherlock "Politesse oblige"

A ces mots le détective frappa à la porte et il leur fallut presque une minute pour que cette dernière s'ouvrir enfin.

Devant eux se trouva une très jeune femme âgée de 20 à 25 ans, de taille moyenne et vêtue d'une marinière bleu et blanc, d'un pantalon cigarette bleu marine retroussé et de mocassins noirs vernis. Elle ne portait aucun bijoux sur elle mis à part une Ice Watch rouge vif.

Sherlock put aussi remarqué que sur son avant-bras gauche se trouvait un tatouage caché à moitié par la manche de la marinière ressemblant à une plume de hiboux avec des reflets argentés, noirs et blancs.

Son visage pâle était parsemé de milliers de taches de rousseurs et ses sourcils cuivrés étaient assez épais pour que l'on puisse détecter une quelconque expression. Sur son nez et ses grands yeux en amendes, accentués avec son eye liner noir, étaient de couleurs noisettes assez étranges ,un mélange d'ambre , de vert et de marron.

Sur son nez , on pouvait y discerner des traces de lunettes qu'elle devait sans aucun doute porter pour sa myopie.

Ses long cheveux lisses qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas de sa petite poitrine avaient exactement la même couleur que le pelage d'un renard, un roux bien cuivré.

Elle était debout et regarda Mycroft avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, signe qu'elle était contente qu'ils soient enfin là.

"Mr Holmes "Dit elle à l'aîné des frères Holmes "entrez je vous en prie, je vous attendais."

"Pourquoi avoir hésité à nous ouvrir si vous nous attendiez Mademoiselle?" Demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pardon?"Demanda la jeune femme.

"Lorsqu'on vous frappé à la porte , vous avez mis 45 secondes à vous décider à nous ouvrir alors que normalement vous auriez dû ouvrir après 10 secondes vu la distance qui sépare votre bureau de la porte."Expliqua le détective consultant.

"Parce que j'ai l'habitude d'ouvrir qu'aux gens que je connais monsieur"Répondit-elle "Vu que ce n'était ni Mr Holmes ni Anthea ni qui que ce soit d'autre que je connais ici qui ait toqué, j'ai mis du temps à me décider de vous ouvrir. C'est là que vous allez dire que j'aurait pû savoir qu'ils étaient là eux aussi derrière la porte en entendant le son de leurs pas mais c'est assez difficiles d'entendre le bruit de pas quand il y a de la moquette par terre."

"Bonne observation Mademoiselle"Déclara le détective consultant "mais..."

"Sherlock"Interrompit soudainement Mycroft qui n'aimait guère être exclus comme ça d'une discussion "laisse moi te présenter Mlle Helen Bernarht. Elle travail pour moi comme informaticienne. Mlle Bernarht je vous présente mon petit frère Sherlock."

"Enchantée Mr Holmes"Dit la jeune femme en souriant très poliment "Faites moi penser à vous regarder lorsque je m'addresserai à vous afin qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion entre vous et votre frère."

"Appelez moi donc Sherlock!"Lui répondit l'intéressé.

"Je ne vous promet pas de le faire , j'en suis navrée"S'excusa Helen "Je n'ais pas pour habitude d'appeler certaines connaissances par leur prénom, il faudrait que la personne soit un ami."

Une fois les présentations terminées, Mycroft invita son frère à s'asseoir près de la table ronde de la pièce et de regarder vers sa gauche pendant qu'Helen mit ses lunettes sur son nez et prépare les dossiers qui se trouvaient dans son ordinateur portable ainsi que le power point.

Lorsque le power point fut allumé, la jeune femme y présenta les photos de trois femmes d'âges différents et de physiques différents. Toutes les trois étaient, à première vue, des anglaises de surcroît.

"Qui sont ces trois femmes si on considère que celle du milieu en soit une?"Demanda Sherlock en fixant la photo de la femme ou de l'homme.

"La femme-homme s'appelle Maddie Keene né Andrew Keene ,33 ans, la sosie de Donatella Versace s'appelle Anna Griffin ,45 ans et la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'appelle Heather Wilson, 28 ans"Répondit tranquillement Helen.

"Ces trois personnes ont quatre points communs vois tu petit frère." Ajouta Mycroft.

"Qu'elles ou qu'ils ont tous les trois eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique, un idiot le remarquerait également!"Déclara Sherlock exaspéré.

"Ca c'est seulement le tout premier point commun!"Coupa Helen."Le deuxième est qu'elles ont fréquentées la même clinique pour se faire leur retouche de bistouri! La Clinique St Georges au centre de Londres."

"Le troisième"Ajouta Mycroft " est qu'elles ont toutes les trois disparues, toutes le jour où elles quittaient la clinique pour rentrer chez elles. Maddie ou Andrew Keene a disparu en premier le 5 de ce mois-ci, Anna Griffin disparait près de cinq jours plus tard et Heather Wilson a disparue vendredi dernier."

"Qui dirige cette fameuse clinique?"Demande le détective.

"Le Dr Allison Curry"Déclara Helen en affichant la photo de cette dernière "Chirurgienne plastique diplômée de l'Université d'Oxford. Elle dirige une équipe assez bien organisée de quinze chirurgiens plastique".

En observant la photo de ce Dr Curry, Sherlock pouvait voir une femme à la beauté très froide, des cheveux très blond coupés à la garçonne, des yeux gris perçants et un visage ovale très clair voir blanc. Etant une chirurgienne , elle a dû forcément se faire refaire presque tout le visage, ce dernier était beaucoup trop parfait et beaucoup trop lisse pour une femme de son âge si seulement on arrivait à lui en donner un âge.

Ses yeux gris perçants reflétaient , même dans la photo affichées dans le power point, l'intelligence et une haute estime de soi.

"Pourquoi devrais prendre cette affaire?"Demanda -t-il.

"Parce que ce Dr Curry semble vraiment cacher des choses"Répondit Helen "J'ai essayé de la contacter pour en me faisant passer pour une proche de Mlle Wilson et elle m'avait fait bien savoir sans vraiment me le dire qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune question."

"Réaction assez classique chez les docteurs en médecine!"Rétorqua le détective consultant.

"C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi" Affirma la jeune femme "Donc ne pouvant pas avoir accès à des réponses par le biais de la directrice , j'ai dû jeter un coup d'oeil sur le site de la clinique ainsi que les dossiers concernant tous ceux travaillant là bas."

"Alors?"

"Concernant les dossiers sur les personnes travaillant dans l'entretien, la sécurité et les infirmières, tout parait normal, il n'y a rien à dire. Concernant les dossiers sur les médecins proches du Dr Curry et du Dr Curry elle-même, il n'y a rien, absolument rien!"

"Comment ça absolument rien?" S'étonna Sherlock en haussant la voix.

"Mais attendez que je termine aussi!"Déclara Helen en haussant également le ton car n'aimant pas trop la manière dont le frère de son patron pouvait parfois se comporter "J'ai réussi à contacter quelqu'un travaillant dans la clinique mais pas en tant que médecin car trop risqué. Pour éviter que cette personne ait des représailles dans son travail je ne dirai ni son nom, ni sa profession. Elle m'a informé que tous les dossiers concernant les médecins et leurs patients étaient classés sur papier dans une pièce non loin du bureau du Dr Curry afin d'éviter tout virus pouvant faire les faire disparaître ou éviter qu'on les pirate."

"Un peu comme vous faites !" Lui dit Sherlock.

"Un peu comme je fais mais en toute légalité !"Répondit la jeune femme.

Ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire, le détective consultant se tourna vers son frère aîné qui été resté assis tranquillement laissant son informaticienne parler, ne réagissant pas mal aux réponses légèrement effrontées de cette dernières.

"Que veut tu que je fasses Mycroft?"

"Ce que tu fais toujours petit frère"Lui dit-il "découvrir ce qui se trame à l'intérieur de la Clinique St George et ce que sont devenus les disparus! Alors vas tu prendre cette affaire?"

"Une affaire concernant une chirurgienne louche qui a des choses à cacher bien sûr que je prends frère chéri!"


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite. En fin de compte, j'ai décidé que l' histoire se passerait plusieurs mois après la fin de la saison 4 ( parce que je pourrais inclure des évènements qui se sont passer dans cette saison-ci).

 **Chapitre 3:**

Il était presque huit heure du soir quand Helen sortit enfin du travail. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Mycroft Holmes, elle avait pris, volontairement ou presque, l'habitude de se rendre au travail tôt, vers huit heure du matin, et de rentrer tard le soir. Malgré qu'Anthéa lui conseillait souvent de prendre un peu du temps pour elle, de sortir et de voir du monde. On pouvait dire que depuis qu'elle travaillait à Londres, elle était pratiquement mariée à son travail.

Elle enfila son manteau bleu et son écharpe blanche, prit sa pochette d'ordinateur ainsi que son sac Kipling où elle avait rangé son ordinateur et quitta le bâtiment qui était déjà pratiquement désert depuis plus d'une demie heure.

Elle arriva au parking où se trouvait sa voiture, une Coccinelle rouge achetée d'occasion. Etrangement, elle avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de l'observer au loin.

Le parking semblait désert, il n'y avait qu'elle et quelques voitures. En fin de compte, elle finit par ne plus faire attention à ça et ouvrit le coffre de la Coccinelle.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans le coffre, ferma ce dernier. Elle se rendit vers l'avant du véhicule, entra et roula jusqu'au café qui se trouvait à deux rues de l'immeuble où elle réside.

Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de rentrer puisqu'elle résidait dans une résidence étudiante qui n'était pas terrible. Vu qu'elle n'était âgée que de 21 ans et qu'elle s'habillait de manière très stricte comme une banquière, elle pouvait se faire passer pour une étudiante plus facilement devant la concierge. Sa chambre était beaucoup moins inconfortable que les différentes chambres où elle avait dû dormir à l'époque où elle était encore étudiante. Une fuite d'eau avait décidé d'élire domicile dans les toilettes et le radiateur mettait des heures à fonctionner. Il n'y avait que le wifi qui fonctionnait bien là bas quand ça voulait bien fonctionner.

Helen n'avait pas encore les moyens de louer un appartement à Londres surtout qu'ici le prix du logement ce n'est pas du tout donné. Elle avait pas d'autres choix que de rester dans la résidence étudiante le temps qu'elle ait assez pour au moins se louer un petit studio.

La jeune rouquine était à présent assise près d'une petite table dans le café et mangea sa salade et bu sa bouteille d'eau tranquillement tout en travaillant.

"Vous avez raison Helen, cet endroit est un des meilleurs endroits de tout Londres pour se concentrer et travailler en paix!"Lui dit soudainement une voix masculine.

Tout en camouflant son sursaut, Helen baissa l'écran de son ordinateur pour voir qui venait de lui parler à l'instant..

Elle vit alors un homme plutôt grand et vêtu d'un long manteau en laine noir et d'une écharpe bleue-roi, des cheveux sombres et bouclés garnissant sa tête, un long visage presque aussi blanc que de celui d'un fantôme et des yeux bleus-verts perçants. Il était là assis en face d'elle en train de la regarder fixement comme si ses yeux allaient faire sortir des rayons laser capable de la désintégrer comme les aliens du film Mars Attack.

En le voyant, Helen le reconnut directement, il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait entendu cette voix pas plus tard que cet après-midi, c'était Sherlock Holmes le jeune frère de son patron.

"Et bien Helen vous n'avez pas reconnu le son de mes pas? Le parquet est en bois et très vieux pourtant et grince quant même assez fort."

"S'il vous plait veuillez m'appelez juste Bernarht ou bien Mlle Bernarht" Lui corrigea immédiatement la rouquine en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et reprenant, en même temps, son sang froid.

Se doutant bien que ça devait être lui qui l'avait observé dans le parking tout à l'heure et qu'il l'avait, de plus, suivis jusqu'ici, elle lui demanda:

" Et puis d'abord je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez suivis jusqu'ici?"

"Ce n'est pas très important mais bon vous en droit de le savoir"Lui dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire "Je vous ai suivis pour venir discuter avec vous."

"Discuter avec moi?"Répéta la rouquine incrédule " Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que venir me voir et taper la discussion... Résoudre une enquête concernant trois disparitions suspectes par exemple ?"

"L'enquête sera résolue en moins de deux et ça, en partie, grâce à vous !"

"Oh vous savez, je n'ai fait que mon job Mr Holmes , rien de plus!"Lui dit-elle sous une fausse aire de modestie.

"S'il vous plait appelez moi Sherlock !"Lui rectifia le détective toujours aussi sérieux.

"Qu'importe" Répondit Helen.

Et elle ajouta:

"Dites moi plutôt de quoi voulez vous qu'on qu'on discute afin d'en finir! J'aimerais bien savoir la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes donné la peine de me suivre jusqu'au café où j'ai mes habitudes ?"

L'homme devant elle racla deux fois la gorge avant de commencer à lui parler. Ses yeux bleus-verts se mirent à fixer intensément les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme.

"Mlle Bernarht j'ai pu remarquer, suite à notre première rencontre, de quoi vous étiez capable. Grâce à votre aide et à mon génie, j'ai pu découvrir la vraie raison des disparitions. Cet après-midi je me suis rendu à la clinique en compagnie d'une collaboratrice qui devait se faire passer pour une future patiente voulant se refaire un petit lifting et moi je devais me faire passer pour son fils".

"Vous avez d'autres personnes qui vous donnent un coup de main pour votre travail en dehors du docteur?" S'étonna Helen "Vous m'excuserez si je suis bien à côté de la plaque mais toutes les informations vous concernent me viennent de votre frère. Je sais juste que vous êtes le frère cadet de mon patron, que vous êtes détective et que travaillez avec un docteur qui vous fait de la pub sur son blog et vous sers surtout de toutou de service."

"Ce n'est pas une catastrophe que vous ne l'aillait pas encore lu!"Lui dit le détective " C'est même tant mieux pour vous, mon coéquipier John a une très mauvaise habitude de beaucoup trop romancer les faits concernant nos en quêtes ensemble sur son blog."

"Toutes les histoires prétendant être inspirées de faits réels sont toujours romancés de tout de façon" Rétorqua Helen en enlevant ses lunettes afin de nettoyer les verres avec le bout de sa marinière "C'est pour faire fantasmer l'imaginaire du public et votre coéquipier ne fait pas exception à la règle."

"Il est vrai que de nous deux c'est lui le plus conformiste!" Répondit le détective laissant échapper un sourire amusé.

"Assez parler de votre conformiste de coéquipier et revenons à nos moutons! Donc vous me disiez que vous et votre collaboratrice êtes entrés dans la clinique en vous faisant passer pour une mère se faire tirer les rides et son fils qui l'accompagne et puis.."

"Ce serait trop long à tout vous expliquer en détail"Lui coupa Sherlock.

Il fouilla dans le fond de sa poche et lui sortit une clé USB.

"Mais tout ce que nous voulons savoir se trouve la dedans!"

En voyant cette clé, Helen se mit à froncer les sourcils et essaya de rester prudente. Comment il a pu réussir à enregistrer des informations concernant la clinique si tous les documents sont sur papiers.

"J'ai pris en photos les dossiers qui nous intéressent ainsi que des bonus!"Lui déclara le détective comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées."et comme je viens de vous le dire, tout se trouve dans cette clé."

"Est ce qu'on peut y jeter un petit coup d'oeil dans cette clé ou bien vous vous allez continuer à me l'exhiber histoire de me narguer un peu?"

"Prenez là!" Lui répondit Sherlock en le lui déposant près de son ordinateur portable.

Helen, malgré sa forte curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, le prit tranquillement la clé USB et commença à l'observer. Visiblement le détective consultant l'avait très récemment acquis

"Vous l'avez acheter pour l'occasion n'est ce pas?"Demanda-t-elle "Vu le manque de rayures et de traces de doigts dessus."

" En réalité je l'avez acheté il y a quelques mois pour une tout autre affaire mais j'ai vite réalisé que j'en avais pas encore besoin!"Lui expliqua Sherlock "Ca ne fait que aujourd'hui que j'ai commencé à l'utiliser. Vous n'étiez pas loin, il va falloir améliorer ça!"

"Ouais ouais c'est intéressant!" Marmonna la jeune rousse qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce que l'homme en face d'elle lui disait, préférant insérer la clé dans le câble de son ordinateur.

Aussitôt la clé branchée dedans, la page où les documents qui l'intéressaient apparurent après quelques secondes. Helen fit signe à Sherlock de venir à côté d'elle pour qu'il lui explique tous ses clichés qu'il avait prises. Le détective consentit à sa demande et déplaça sa chaise à sa droite.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la page, une bonne cinquantaine de photos s'y trouvèrent. La rouquine tourna sa tête vers son voisin en ouvrant grand ses yeux noisettes , un peu surprise de voir qu'il y avait plus de photos qu'elle aurait pu croire. Est ce que les piles de documents concernant les trois disparus étaient aussi épaisses que ça ou Sherlock a juste photographié plusieurs fois les mêmes papiers?

Elle sentait que l'examen de chaque documents photographiés allait lui prendre beaucoup temps qu'imaginé.

"Bon regardons ça!" Déclara -t-elle avant de commencer à examiner les photos.

A ses mots, le détectives se rapproche encore plus d'elle afin qu'il puisse lui expliquer chaque prise.

Après plusieurs semaines de réflexions , d'hésitations et d'écriture, je termine enfin ce chapitre 3. Désolée si j'ai été hyper longue, je ne savais pas comment rendre le chapitre intéressant à lire et j'ai essayé de réfléchir à tout ça. Je voulais néanmoins le faire et j'essayerai tant ben que mal même si ça prendra du temps d'achever cette histoire. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour m'aider à la rendre agréable à lire, faites le.


End file.
